<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth of Neverland by chocolattees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859018">The Truth of Neverland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattees/pseuds/chocolattees'>chocolattees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Angst, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Minor Character Death, No Romance, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattees/pseuds/chocolattees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On such a silent night, opening the window, wishing the ticking of the clock would put you right to sleep. On such a night, you’ll be visited by a pixie. Taken to neverland where dreams never end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Truth of Neverland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>All boys grow up, except for one.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The well-known story about a boy named Peter Pan. A free-spirited and mischievous young boy who can fly and never grows up, who spends his never-ending childhood having adventures on the mythical island of Neverland as the leader of the Lost Boys, interacting with fairies, pirates, mermaids, and Indians. Everything that the story tells about him and the neverland was so beautiful.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But how wrong he was. How stupid he was to be blinded by those sweet lies.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The moment Jeongin steps on the deck and raises the sword, he has decided. He will never be this green-clothed boy anymore.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>On such a silent night, Jeongin tiredly slumps against the window, watching the moon brightly shine on him. As he stares at the dark sky, he can’t help but think about his future. The pressures and thought of becoming a successor of a big company make him stressed. </p>
<p>After all, he just a 19 years old boy. So, why people always put high expectations on him? He really hates how grown-ups rule the world. Dripping with lies, reality’s disgusting. </p>
<p>“How I wish I could be a kid forever…”</p>
<p>“Then why don’t we make that wish come true together?” A little fairy dressed in green suddenly shows up from nowhere, startling the poor boy who has been dosing of. </p>
<p>“Woah! Who… how… What are you?” The fairy giggles as if she was used to the reaction before introducing herself as Tinkerbell, a fairy from a place named Neverland. </p>
<p>“Tinkerbelle? Neverland… like in the fairytale?”</p>
<p>“Except it’s not a fairytale. A place where the fun never ends where you can do whatever you want without getting scolded by the adults actually exists.”</p>
<p>The thought of able to play around without worry about anything sounds tempting. He doesn’t need to worry about his studies, a proper way to act, or even his future. He can be himself, just like what he always wishes for.</p>
<p>“Come along with me and you’ll see what I mean.” Tinkerbell extends her tiny hands to him. </p>
<p>Without a second thought, Jeongin takes a leap of faith. He takes her hand and jumps away as if it was a dream. Nothing can stop him anymore as he stuffing all of it all into his pocket, the reality he hated so much.</p>
<p>Singing songs with pretty mermaids in lagoons, running through fields and camping with the Indians, Jeongin’s life after becoming the Neverland’s Peter Pan is so perfect—everything’s about him in this world.</p>
<p>But those peaceful days can’t last for long. </p>
<p>Just like in the fairytale, there always someone who likes to invade Neverland’s peace. It’s no other than<em> Captain Hook. </em>His real name is Bang Chan, but people in Neverland prefer to call him captain hook because of how often the man wears a hook on his left hand.</p>
<p>Jolly Roger can be seen sailing near Neverland, bombarding the island with canon. People one by one start to evacuate to the safer place as the pirate crews happily laugh at them. A man with blonde hair suddenly shows up to the deck. He raises his sword while firmly says, “Today’s the day. I’ll get you, Jeongin.”</p>
<p>“We will see about that.”</p>
<p>Chan looks up to the sky with a smile as he sees Jeongin slowly lands in front of him with a sword in his hand. There is no need for the older man to dock at the Neverland shore to find him since Jeongin will fly himself to Jolly Roger.</p>
<p>Chan lunged forward, quickly sprinting towards Jeongin and jabbing out his sword in an attempt to stab him. However, Jeongin manages to get away before trying to cleave his legs which noticed by Chan in the last second. The two of them raised their swords, clanged together creating a rumbling echo. </p>
<p>None of the pirates dares to join the fight or try to help their captain. After all, this is a fight between them, Chan had warned them before to never interrupt his fight with Jeongin.</p>
<p>The weight of Jeongin’s sword slowly starts dragging Chan down, however, he soon recovers and pushes back hard. Chan is very strong, a strong opponent that he ever faces, so Jeongin jumps back and dashes forward with his sword straight out in front of him. </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Don’t you think that it’s time to make your dream come true?’ </em>
</p>
<p>A small voice can be heard inside his head as he finds a sudden strength. Jeongin swings his sword toward Chan, defeat him in this little happy fantasy by ending this endless fight for once and all. Finally, with this, everyone can live happily ever after. </p>
<p>Or so he thought.</p>
<p>After takes down the evil in the land, the peaceful days pass over and over to the point Jeongin finds something’s off. Everything about Neverland seems off, he just can’t grasp it as he looks at the ship that used by Chan before.</p>
<p>On such a silent night when people in neverland goes to sleep, Jeongin goes to the Jolly Roger, sneakily enters the former captain’s cabin. But how surprised he is when someone suddenly pointing their sword toward his throat.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here, Jeongin? Or do you prefer to be called <em>Peter Pan</em>?” You show yourself from the shadow, still pointing your sword at Jeongin. Hate and betrayal can be seen in your eyes, don’t know it’s because of him or <em>something else</em>. “You better open your mouth before I kill you on the spot.”</p>
<p>“Neverland,” He looks at you in the eyes as he continues. “Something feels off about this island. Something about it—”</p>
<p>“—made you feel uneasy, right?” You put down your sword and tell him to follow you.</p>
<p>“We know this time will come soon or late, but never thought it will cost Chan’s life for it.” </p>
<p>Though you don’t show it, Jeongin can feel your pain just from your tone. He doesn’t know what to feel, should he feels bad for it or proud because he does it to protect the innocent. But again, is what he believe right is the truth?</p>
<p>“Here. Chan said to give the new Peter Pan this book when the time comes. It will help you understand the situation.”</p>
<p>Jeongin freezes at the ‘new’ word that comes out from your mouth.</p>
<p>“Huh? What do you mean ‘new’ Peter Pan?”</p>
<p>“Right, you don’t know about it. Bang Chan, the captain hook you killed a few days ago is the Neverland’s first Peter Pan.”</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a lie if Jeongin says that he wasn’t surprised, knees week by the truth. He closed the book as he blankly stares at the darkness of the room. Surprised, betrayed, angry—nothing can describe the mixed feeling inside him.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>To the newest Peter Pan,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The moment you read this book, you must be noticed the odd of Neverland. The happy place where dreams never end isn’t like what we read in the bedtime story. It hides something dark beneath those happy and sweet illusions. In the first place, there is no Peter Pan or even Captain Hook in this place. It made by us, the children who want to run away from the cruel and dirty reality of adulthood brought by Tinkerbell.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>However, It finally hit us. Running away from reality, from our future, isn’t the solution. It’s the same as being ignorant and wasting our life. Here, we might be having fun for the rest of our life, but it will not stop us from growing up. Regret is the only thing that we will face.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“Everything is… a lie?” He ran a hand through his hair, utterly frustrated. “No way…” </p>
<p>Guilt starts to creep through his bone. He wasn’t able to protect the innocent, he just killed him—the real innocent person in this world.</p>
<p>“The truth isn’t always as sweet as you see. Everyone on this ship is the former Lost Boys and shares the same vision as Chan.” You sadly smile as you hold the last thing that Chan leaves you, a necklace.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Tinkerbelle was really upset when she knew that we want to go home, to the world where our future awaits. She kept captive us here, in this world and bringing the new boy. Since then, the label Peter Pan created—the leader of the Lost Boys.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Nothing can’t stop the illusion of Neverland.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Therefore, I decided to become Captain Hook, the enemy of Peter Pan, to stop her, to stop all of this. And I want you to join me.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“Then, what will you do now?“ You ask him, join him looking at the moon that brightly shines outside the ship. </p>
<p>Looking at the book in his hand, Jeongin takes the red cap on the table and put it on his head.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>You might be thinking why should you believe me, the captain hook. That’s because I’m the first Peter Pan and she will not stop bringing new kids to be the next Peter Pan. The only one that can stop all of these is the adult.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>All boys grow up, except for one.</p>
<p>The well-known story about a boy named Peter Pan. A free-spirited and mischievous young boy who can fly and never grows up, who spends his never-ending childhood having adventures on the mythical island of Neverland as the leader of the Lost Boys, interacting with fairies, pirates, mermaids, and Indians. Everything that the story tells about him and the Neverland was so beautiful.</p>
<p>But how wrong he was. How stupid he was to be blinded by those sweet lies.</p>
<p>The moment Jeongin steps on the deck with the red cap and the clothes that scream ‘pirate’, he has decided. He will never be this green-clothed boy anymore. He will be the new Captain Hook.</p>
<p>“Oh, you haven’t told me about yourself. How did you get here?” Jeongin asks, looking at you who followed behind him with a big smile. </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>One more thing, please protect my precious Wendy no matter what it costs. I warn you, don’t you dare call her with that name ‘cause she hates it very much. She will be the one who help you through all the difficulity.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The Captain Hook<br/>Bang Chan</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“I’m [Name], Chan’s little cousin,” You blankly stare at the island, “People know me as ‘Wendy’. The one and only in this world.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>